happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
From the Paws of Death
'From the Paws of Death '''is a HTFF episode. Plot On a cold winter day, Paws enters her house and is given a surprise party. As Toothy sets down her cake, she blows the candles and begins to open her presents. Once she does, she opens Toothy's gift last, which just so happens to be a new baby doll that eats the plastic food packaged with it. Paws thanks Toothy as she and her friends turn it on. While Paws and her friends play with the toy, the baby ant appears and starts to collect cake crumbs. Sniffles sees the ant and decides to catch it with his tongue. However, Paws then turns on the baby doll as it jaw begins moving, baby ant gets crushed, and Sniffles's tongue is caught on it and is eventually pulled out along with his organs, causing the others to react in horror. Stacy then decides to carry on as she begins to feed it more plastic food, however the baby doll bites a loose thread on her party outfit, and chews it. Stacy tries to remove it but it ends up biting the thread more and eventually ends up choking Stacy on the thread. Raymond comes out of the bathroom, sees the corpses of Sniffles and Stacy and reacts in horror causing her to shoot out two spikes which impale Squabbles's eyes, blinding him. Squabbles, not knowing where he is going, ends up sticking his hand in the doll. He tries to get it out but the doll keeps biting on it. And eventually, it twists his arm and rips his joint off, causing Squabbles to die from blood loss. Raymond tries to run away but slips on the blood and the doll bites off the stitches on her scar, causing her to die from blood loss as well. Toothy and Paws decide that they have to put an end to the doll. However, Toothy begins to slip on the blood as well, though Paws grabs on to Toothy's tail, protecting him. Still, that doesn't stop the doll form biting his eye and pulling his optic nerve. Paws tries to slide over to help Toothy's injury, however the doll ends up biting her tail off. Paws screams as she ends up getting herself tangled in Toothy's optic nerve thus choking herself. Toothy tries to run away but notices Paws's cat (Mittens) playing with Paws's severed tail and decides to bends down and pet it, however when he bends down he ends up pulling out his brain and another eye, killing him. Suddenly, the toy falls over and crushes Mittens, and during the closing iris it shows the battery compartment falling out of the toy. Moral ''"Prevent unplanned child birth." Deaths *Baby Ant is crushed. *Sniffles's tongue and organs are pulled out. *Stacy is choked on a loose thread. *Squabbles and Raymond suffer from blood loss. *Paws is choked on Toothy's optic nerve. *Toothy's optic nereves and brain are pulled out. *Mittens is crushed by the doll. Injuries *Squabbles's arm joint is ripped out. *Paws's tail is bitten off. Trivia *This episode is based on the infamous Snack Time Cabbage Patch Kids doll, a toy that was recalled. *All the deaths are caused by the doll. *Paws turns 13 in this episode. *Toothy and Sniffles die the same way they died in "Eye Candy" and "Tongue in Cheek". *Paws owns Mittens in this episode, ironic because she and Mittens are both felines. *Irin, Bomby and Derpise were supposed to appear but YSK couldn't find any roles. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 86 episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors